Various connections, such as a mechanical connection and a signal line connection can exist between a gimbal of an aerial vehicle and the aerial vehicle. The mechanical connection may be typically a fixed connection, and most of the times a fixed connection with a screw. A user of an aerial vehicle may choose whether to install a gimbal on the aerial vehicle according to his/her own needs when using the aerial vehicle. A conventional connection between the gimbal and the aerial vehicle may include a quick release connection. In a conventional structural design, a quick release assembly is arranged coaxially with a yaw axis of the gimbal to mount the gimbal on the aerial vehicle. Such a structure increases an altitude in a vertical direction, making it difficult to lower the center of gravity and influencing the artistic appearance when installed on the aerial vehicle.